


The Arishok's Pursuit

by Christophertherobin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/M, Kirkwall, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Will tag more as chapters released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophertherobin/pseuds/Christophertherobin
Summary: Modern AU Arishok is searching for the Tome of Koslun. Marian Hawke lends him a hand, multiple times.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solas_is_an_egg (SeedsPlease)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsPlease/gifts).



> Urgh school's been picking up, so I don't know when I'm going to update this, but I WILL update it. Exploring a more diplomatic side to the Arishok and all the implications of bringing Thedas into the 21st century.  
> Slow burn Arishok/Female Hawke because there's so much damn setup to this setting, but it will be worth it! Action, adventure, romance, and even more quips are expected!

 

Kirkwall. One of the largest cities in the Free Marches. It was an important center for trade, including smugglers and black marketeers. If the Tome of Koslun was anywhere nearby, it would be here. Along with the pirate wretch who stole it. The Arishok would look forward to seeing her suffer. To take something like food or weapons or clothes was understandable. Condemned, but understandable. The Tome of Koslun had no monetary value, however. It was the sacred text of the Qun, written by its founder Ashkaari Koslun, and that was the only reason it was important. It was also what gave the Tome no value, for any who tried to sell it back to them would be met with empty hands at best and a poisoned drink at worst. He cursed the Orlesians for being so careless as to let the Tome be stolen before he could recover it. Most of all, he cursed Tevinter for being the likely perpetrators of the theft, forcing him to come to this gaudy city-state. The only upside to this debacle was that his ship had managed to sink that of the thief, making this the best place to begin the search for her and the Tome. As the boat passed into the harbor, he frowned in revulsion at the enormous statues of slaves wrapped and bound.

_ The City of Chains… _ He mused to himself.  _ How revolting.  _ He knew that there were some who would compare the Qun to such slavery, and the thought nearly made him laugh. The Qun made for warriors, artisans, priests, and the like. A baker under the Qun never had to worry about some mage cooking up bread and running him out of business. A soldier under the Qun was a soldier born and raised, not some slave with physical talent. Anyone under the Qun did their job because they chose to do it, not at the risk of some punishment. The Qun demanded, and they answered. He spat over the side of the ship, unable to contain his disgust, and turned his thoughts to the other reason that he’d decided to stop at Kirkwall.

_ Setting up an embassy will help to enlighten the people here, both on the Qunari people and on any leftover ideals they’ve inherited from Tevinter. _ He was cautiously optimistic. The last person to attempt to set up an embassy on this side of Tevinter was an Ariqun with too much faith and not enough tactical skill to bring more than thirty people with him. While the Llomerryn Accords kept him intact, they did nothing for his dignity or his rank when the Arishok and Arigena discovered what he’d done. Thankfully, the Tallis-class destroyer held ten times the manpower, most of whom were soldiers hand-picked by the Arishok himself. A combination of Ben-Hassrath and Beresaad along with the most disciplined Antaam, all of them had a stake in this mission and their own part to play in it. Most importantly, the Arishok had communicated with his peers over an encrypted channel, and after no small amount of diplomacy on his part, they agreed that it was a gamble worth exploring, especially if it led to the Tome.

As the ship entered into port, the refreshing smell of the sea, the only part of this city that seemed worthwhile, cowered before the stench of industrialization and poor bathroom placement. The amount of other ships in the harbor would have been shocking were it not for the well-published Blight outbreak in Fereldan. The Arishok would have laughed if he wasn’t committed to remaining dignified.

_ Refugees, seeking salvation here. How their hopes must have fallen as they came into port.  _ He had to admire their tenacity, however. Many of their boats looked patched together, and more people poured out of each one than should have been possible. An influx of brave, determined, poor folk into a city like Kirkwall? It would be a ripe opportunity for anyone who could bring them the hope of a better life. The Qun would flourish here, if presented correctly. Hence why, while the warriors he’d picked were dangerous, every one of them was flexible, as well. The success of this expedition depended on the Qunari’s ability to earn the hearts and minds of the people who lived in Kirkwall. To succeed in such a Tevinter inspired location would be difficult, making it both a great accomplishment and a precedent to such expeditions elsewhere. As he watched the dock slowly become larger and larger, he looked to his people around him. He had made a short speech earlier, to invigorate them for the battles ahead.

“The bar has been set! The Qun demands that we succeed! Qunari, are you with me?” He had roared at them on the deck and over the loudspeakers. Their responses resounded in unison, that they would follow him into the jaws of Death itself. They’d saluted him, and he’d saluted back. Respect for respect. He had the utmost confidence in every person on this ship.

The ship pulled into the docks, its guns trained away from any collateral targets in case of sabotage or a misfire. Its flagpole displayed two flags, one pure white and the other being a solid red flag with a white House of Tides icon displayed in the center. A Qunari ship, come in peace. They had already established  communication with the Kirkwall Guard and  made arrangements to house the expedition. The Viscount was dull and would be easily manipulated, possibly even swayed to the Qun. Every condition was in his favor. He would accomplish this mission.

 

The physical aspects of the embassy were set up quickly and easily. Desks and offices were put together, phone lines and internet were thankfully already in the area. Before, it was a moderately sized warehouse on the docks, but within a few hours the fledgling Qunari embassy was up and running like clockwork. The Arishok never ceased to be impressed by his people’s efficiency. Back in Seheron, as a Kithshok, he had never seen the diplomatic side of the Qun. No part of his people was left to waste away as it was with other cultures. The Qun demanded quality in every aspect, and perfection was the most highly sought after goal. 

In contrast, the City of Kirkwall was…  inefficient, to say the least. Gangs roamed rampant, and so many of its people lived in crippling poverty. The Viscount was afraid of any conflict and malleable for it. Aside from a few exceptions, The Chantry did little for those outside of the Templar Order. That’s at least what he learned from the Ben-Hassrath reports. Though the expedity of their current quarters gave the Arishok more than enough evidence of the Viscount’s vulnerability. Now he needed to see the suffering for himself. The Tome was the primary objective here, but earning the trust and respect of the people was still important. The Qun demanded he attain both.

He changed into a loose suit that was customary of Qunari diplomats, made of flexible material to allow for both style and functionality. Under his jacket, he strapped a pistol holster along with his favorite sidearm, a matte black semi-automatic 9mm pistol. He strapped two spare magazines to his belt: one was the Qunari’s unique armor piercing rounds for any armored thugs and the other contained hollow points against soft targets, matching the rounds currently in his gun. He didn’t know what to expect between the gang activity and potential hostility from the common people of Kirkwall. He thought for a moment before also strapping a short broadaxe to the back of his belt, hidden under his suit jacket.. Guns were effective against the people of Thedas, but if he somehow ran into a demon, a sharp blade would do him more good than a gun.

He picked two elvish Ben-Hassrath agents to cover him incognito, and another two Qunari Beresaad to walk directly with him. Their group would be small, but hopefully they would draw less attention and move more quickly. Kirkwall’s streets were narrow, and a larger group would easily get bogged down and annihilated if a mob were to form. If any other attack occurred, speed would be essential to regroup at the compound. Finally, it was midday, so most criminal elements would be hiding in their holes until the sun went down. Satisfied with his current measures, The Arishok finished preparations to leave and went down to the newly erected front desk.

Standing at the front desk was a human woman waiting patiently. Her face brightened when she saw him, though he expected she was waiting anyone and not just him, specifically. The possibility of assassins meant that he didn’t look like the Arishok at most times. As the Arishok, he wore horn and hair extensions along with contouring makeup. That way, if anyone else needed to take his place, it was simple and easy. To this strange woman, he looked like nothing but a Qunari official as opposed to its greatest general.

“Excuse me, hate to be a bother, but I was told to come here and provide support to a Qunari delegation. I don’t suppose that would be you, would it?” She smiled, and her voice was sweet. The Arishok crossed his arms, as did the Beresaad beside him. The Ben-Hassrath agents had already moved ahead to scout out the streets ahead.

“And you are?” He’d already scanned her person; she wore a smart blue suit, with an earpiece disguised as a set of headphones, and the slight bulge of a handgun holster on her jacket. Instead of typical flats, she wore men’s dress shoes. A pair of sunglasses were clipped to her collar, and her short black hair was messy but out of her eyes.  _ Private security.  _ He’d deduced, but introductions were still in order. She nodded, grinning even wider.

“Marian Hawke, with the Red Irons.”  _ Mercenaries. That’s a surprise. _ “The City Guard’s busy with all the refugees we keep getting here, so they contracted my company to provide for your protection and guidance around the city. Effectively, I’ll be your local liaison. Or whoever your leader is, their liaison. Apologies, the only resources about Qunari culture I had available was a couple of old encyclopedias, and with them being written by the Chantry, they didn’t mention much more than ‘those savages who were beaten back handily by the Divine and her Exalted Marches’.” The Arishok snorted, and Marian took it as a sign to continue. He glanced at the woman at the desk, one of the human Ben-Hassrath agents. She glanced at him from her computer, and nodded. Hawke’s story checked out. 

“My thoughts as well. I don’t recall handily beating someone to occur with a fifty mile long line of your people's corpses, but I suppose the Chantry counts differently than us normal people.” She shrugged, and even the stone-faced Beresaad couldn’t keep their faces completely straight. The Arishok chuckled, distancing himself from his usual stoic demeanor. The less reason people had to think of him as all too important to kill, the better chance this expedition had to succeed. He uncrossed his arms and smiled slightly.

“To correct your ignorance, Miss Hawke, our leader is the Arishok. But you may continue to meet with me for the moment. I am Ash. I am on my way to investigate the health of this city, and to pinpoint exactly what our embassy can do to improve it. I expect you will be able to help us with that.” Marian nodded, thinking for a moment.

“I think so,” she replied, concentrating. “I’ve only lived here for about six months, but at the very least I can help you avoid the gangs. And I’m also highly capable against Darkspawn. Had to kill a few thousand on my way here, give or take.” She didn’t say anymore, allowing the Arishok to dictate the flow of the conversation.  _ Smart. She’s new, but she knows where to draw the line. _ He glanced at the clock.

“As much as I’d like to talk more, it would be best if we got a move on. It would be best if no one remained outside after dark.” He replied. Hawke nodded, stepping towards the door.

“I can lead the way, if you’d like.” She offered. The Arishok nodded gratefully, signalling to his men to follow. She opened the door and stepped outside, the Arishok right behind her and his men behind him. He wrinkled his nose at the smell as it assailed his person again. 

“I’d like to say it’s something you get used to, but it really smells awful, doesn’t it?” Marian commented ruefully. “If you’re looking to fix something, that would be a good place to start. I don’t think the factory owners are too willing to negotiate about it, though. They’re too focused on making themselves even richer.”  _ Common problem outside the Qun. _ He felt revolted at the thought of people putting themselves ahead of the society as a whole, though he’d studied the geography of the area. There wasn’t much space anywhere else for these factories, and the wind tended to blow out towards the ocean, making any attempt to move the factories inland worthless.  _ Perhaps filters or neutralizing agents in the outputs.  _ He retrieved a small notebook and pen from his pocket, making a note of it. Any avenue was worth exploring, and once the embassy was in place, it would be a simple task to bring in engineers by boat.

“Maker’s breath, you’re actually thinking about it, aren’t you?” Marian asked, looking down at his notebook and back up in awe. “I didn’t know such kindness existed.” She grinned at him before turning forward, putting her sunglasses on.

“Now, shall we begin?”

 

The group spent almost five hours walking around Kirkwall. Major landmarks were confirmed, vulnerabilities and flaws were assessed, and overall the people of Kirkwall received their first exposure to the Qunari in over a hundred and fifty years. Many people were awed, even scared of them. The Arishok and his two Beresaad warriors worked to rectify this, answere questions with small smiles and even making polite conversation. Fear could be powerful if used effectively, but it would not protect them here. People, especially those cramped in their tiny apartments in Lowtown , had so little to lose.  _ An expansion inland or onto the coast could make more space.  _ The Arishok kept writing down notes. The reports had been useful, but the Ben-Hassrath were guardians, assassins, and spies. They knew how to break someone or something down; inspiration and growth were another matter. Developing a plan of action was the whole point of this journey. He would need something to keep himself busy while the Ben-Hassrath infiltrated the city to find the Tome. Between a competent aide such as Marian Hawke, and the way the two Stens were able to handle the people, the Arishok again felt optimistic.  _ Speaking of Hawke… _

Once her sunglasses were on, Hawke’s demeanor shifted. She was still confident almost to the point of cockiness, but with her attention focused on the task at hand, her quips and sarcasm disappeared. She was the same woman, committed to her duty. For only living in Kirkwall for six months, she was a wealth of information about it. Between all the different districts and streets, she knew something about everything. Most importantly, she knew where people were hurting the most, from tensions between refugees and the City Guard to gang warfare.  _ What the Red Irons lack in resources about the Qunari, they more than make up in knowledge about the city in which they live. _

Overall, it was one of the easiest days the Arishok ever had. There were only a couple of conflicts, both of which were solved quickly and quietly by Marian herself.  _ She certainly has a way with people. _ The Arishok found himself smiling at her work, and in this persona allowed it to show outwardly. Marian raised an eyebrow at him once she noticed, but withheld all remarks that came to mind.

When they finally circled back to the embassy, everyone was in good spirits. They had stopped at a restaurant on the way around, a small seafood diner. Marian had recommended it, of course, as there was no point in traveling for so long and wearing even the tireless Ben-Hassrath out. The two elven agents sat separate from each other and the group, secret even from Marian’s vigilant eyes. 

Once they made it back to the Embassy, the Beresaad were dismissed. The agents of the Ben-Hassrath stayed back, preferring to return under cover of darkness or through side entrances. The Arishok gestured for Marian to follow him into a side office. A table sat in the center with a chair on either side. She stood at attention, her sunglasses still on.

“If I might make say a few things, first, sir?” She asked before the Arishok could gesture for her to sit. He nodded, his attention focused on her.

“First and foremost, we were being followed back to here. A pair of elves, both with short blonde hair. They’re good, but were looking at everyone but you and your men, which caught my eye. I would hope those are your more subtle protectors.” The Arishok nodded, visibly impressed. Those agents would need to be reminded of the importance of discipline.

“Second, I have a friend in the City Guard. She would know of a few things that I wouldn’t, I’m sure. Especially if you want to know more about the gangs. She’s someone you might want to talk to. Her name is Aveline.” He nodded again, memorizing her name. Hawke continued.

“Finally, I should probably have some quarters here. That way I’m available if you or anyone else needs me.” The Arishok thought for a moment. He walked behind the desk and sat down in his chair, gesturing for Hawke to sit across from him. 

“I’d like to ask some questions of my own, first.” She took a seat across from him, pulling her legs up from the floor to sit pretzel style.

“Spiders freak me out. If this is the old warehouse on the dock, there’s sure to be a lot of them.” She responded, grinning. The Arishok grinned back to put her at ease.

“Good to know. Anything else we should know about? Allergies, illnesses?” He asked. Marian rubbed her jaw for a moment with her thumb.

“I have a severe hatred for Darkspawn, but that’s because they killed my sister on the trip here.” She frowned at the thought. The Arishok did his best to appear sympathetic.

“I’m sorry for your loss. As long as you don’t endanger yourself or others in conflict with them, that shouldn’t be a problem.” He paused for a moment before pretending to come to a realization he’d already had. 

“Did you come here from Fereldan? I’d heard there was a Blight there.” He gauged her carefully for how she answered. Her accent was neither native to Kirkwall nor Orlais, and her lightly tanned skin tone suggested the rainy country that was home to the Mabari.

“Yes. My family and I escaped from the town of Lothering after the Massacre of Ostagar.” Her frown deepened, the light in her eyes darkening as she thought of troubling times. She remained calm and collected, however.

_It was a dark time for her, but she is not broken._ _Her humor is part of her nature, not the defense mechanism of a lunatic._ She continued.

“We had to fight through an army of Darkspawn to even have a chance. Aveline’s then-husband also died in the same battle as my sister. I’d recommend you avoid that subject if you end up talking to her.” She smiled slightly, less of a grimace and more as if her face was sore from smirking all day. Her words seemed truthful, but the Arishok could tell that she was hiding something.

“An impressive feat, to fight through Darkspawn on the surface. With only five fighters, no less. Even the dwarves have the benefit of tunnels to reduce the Darkspawn’s number advantage.” Marian caught his meaning almost immediately, grinning again almost out of spite.  _ Apparently, I’m not the first to disbelieve her. _

“Well, it helped that the Darkspawn pissed off a high dragon. It cleared a path for us to get to a port city without any further casualties. Then I ended up joining the Red Irons so we could get into Kirkwall past all the other refugees who were getting turned away. My brother works with them as well, so he might come with me sometime. I suppose the package deal is why they helped us out in the first place.”  _ The story lacked the dramatic flair Hawke always seems so fond of, making it likely true _ . The Arishok’s interest had piqued with the High Dragon.  _ An Ataashi. In the flesh. _ He never had the chance to see one in person. Many of the dragons were kept secret in Reaver cults, and Tevinter had gone to near ludicrous cost to ensure the Qunari had no access to them. It would be worth sending a team to investigate, especially this far south. He nodded, satisfied. Hawke had been sent by the Red Irons, and she was both competent and in good emotional health. Plus, if there was any question about her being an assassin, keeping her under observation in the embassy would be the most effective way to find out.

“I will make arrangements for your quarters. I’ve been impressed with your abilities so far. Tomorrow, we’ll test that story of yours against the greatest of our soldiers.” He smirked, knowing he would be able to test her abilities in person. Marian chuckled before grinning back at him.

“Oh, now you’ve given me even more to look forward to. Is it Feastday already?” She quipped, prompting a chuckle from the Arishok. 

“You say that now.” His voice rumbled lightly. Mariah shivered dramatically in response.

“Oooo. So that’s what the scary voice is like. Consider me warned, sir.” She practically purred, and the Arishok felt an odd stir in his chest that left him at a loss for words. Marian’s face turned slightly red.

“Um. Right. Moving on.The rest of my gear is back at office. May I have permission to go retrieve it?” She asked sheepishly. The Arishok nodded.

“Of course. That will give me time to make sure you have a place to sleep. Do note that your bags will be subject to search, Miss Hawke. I’m sure you understand.” Marian’s grin returned as quickly as it had disappeared.

“Of course. The security of you and your people is my top priority. But please, just call me Hawke.” 

“Understood, Hawke. You are dismissed. I look forward to continuing to work with you.” He stood up to shake her hand. She shook it firmly.

“And I you, Ash, sir.” As she walked out the door, the Arishok thought about every deception he’d said that day. Some things, he wasn’t sure where the truth ended and the lies began.  _ Continuing to work with her… that is something I’m honestly looking forward to. _ He sat back in his desk for a moment, replaying the day’s events in his mind. The Tome, the Embassy, Kirkwall, Marian… so much to contemplate. There would be treacherous days ahead, he knew. But the Qun had made its demands. And he would meet them. 


End file.
